The Electron Microscopy Shared Resource is a full service laboratory providing transmission and scanning electron microscopy and a variety of sample preparations. The resource provides scientific support in all areas of electron microscopic examination ranging from both transmission and scanning histologic examination to labeled antibody studies and viral particle counting. The laboratory has been in place and has operated as a shared resource since 1975. This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research.